Double and Russlob: Revenge Never Tasted Sweeter
by Devi-Yosh
Summary: This is a sequel story to Double and Russlob: First Time for Everything. This takes place after Russlob reforms himself and becomes the adopted older brother of Double. Rated T for mild language. (RCCA fic / tickle fic)
1. SFW Version

Russlob released a groan as he struggled to crack his eyelids open. He had been asleep, yet he never woke in the middle of the night like his brother and former tickle slave Double does.

"Wh-Why am I?..." he muttered, fatigued by sleepiness, yet didn't - or rather couldn't - feel the need to fall back into his slumber.

Huffing in annoyance, the corrupted hedgehog went to sit up, but he was held back by something. His eyes widened when he realized he was strapped down on his own tickle table!

"What the hell? How did this happen?" he shouted in surprise and anger. He tried using his dark magic to force the belts open, but it wouldn't do anything. He looked at his forepaws and saw large electronic rings on his wrists, preventing him from using magic. He also took notice to a soft breeze ruffling his short fur, and he realized someone had taken off his blue jacket before tying him down.

" _Who did this?_ " Russlob roared as he struggled in his bonds, unable to break free.

"Looks like someone finally woke up," a voice giggled deviously in the shadows.

Russlob recognized the voice immediately and his eyes widened. "Double!"

A dim light overhead suddenly flickered on, causing the corrupted hedgehog to hiss at the light his eyes were not yet used to. After they adjusted to the dim light, he saw the genderfluid hedgehog walk over to him, a playful yet smug smirk stretched across his face.

"Uhh, Double? Mind telling me why I'm tied up like this?" Russlob questioned as he struggled once again, his fury now evaporating as his younger brother approached.

In response, Double let out a devious giggle. "Not so fun being in someone else's shoes, eh, Russlob?"

"W-Wait, what do you-" The corrupted hedgehog stopped mid-sentence and realized with a nervous gulp what was going on. He turned back to his brother and whimpered, "Th-This is about the tickle slave thing way back when, isn't it? P-Please, Double, I didn't mean it, I swear! Please don't tickle me!"

"Hmmm... Lemme think about that..." Grinning deviously yet playfully, the genderfluid hedgehog poked his brother's belly with a finger, causing him to release a small yelp and a massive twitch. "Oh? Is somebody ticklish as well?"

"D-Double, please, don't do this!" Russlob whimpered as he struggled.

"Sorry. I love you, but I still feel the need to have some sweet revenge." Double drew out a tiny claw from his index finger and slowly glided it across Russlob's belly, causing it to tremble and wiggle a lot.

"E-Ehehehe! P-Please don't!" the corrupted hedgehog giggled, trying desperately to escape his little brother's tickly claw.

"Too soon to stop," Double smirked as he began slowly scribbling all his claws against his belly, causing his brother to giggle a bit louder, struggling more.

"A-Ahahahahaha! Double, please! I'm sahahahaharry!"

"And I forgive you, but I still feel you deserve this." The genderfluid hedgehog picked up his tickling pace a bit as he slid his wiggling claws to either of his older brother's sides, making his giggles evolve into moderate laughter.

"Ahahahahahahaha! Please stahahahap, Double!" Russlob begged as he yanked on the restraints holding his arms up. As expected, he was unable to protect his vulnerable torso no matter how hard he tugged.

Double's claws slid up to his ribs and be began to glide his claws across each individual rib, causing the corrupted hedgehog to release high-pitched squeaks and giggles.

"Ehehehehehahahahaha! No! Stahahahap it! Eheheheheeee!"

"Okay, warm-up's over," Double smirked as he stopped, giving his older brother a little break. "Now it's time for some real fun!"

"N-No, Double, please don't! Ple-EEEEEEEE!" Russlob's pleas were cut off as his younger brother scribbled his claws against his underarms. He thrashed around as hard as he could, desperate to protect his sweet spot, but no matter what he did he couldn't shake the sharp, tickling claws off. "PLEASE STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!"

"No way, I'm having too much fun!" Double grinned excitedly as he tickled much faster, gliding his claws lightly around the rims and then scratching and skittering them in the pits.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH, GAHAHAHAHAHAWD! PLEEEEEHEHEHEHEASE!" the corrupted hedgehog wailed, thrashing his head from side to side as his eyes brimmed with tears. Double had obviously become quite the tickler over the years, especially with the help of Russlob's sessions with him back when he was starting out as an evil, merciless torturer. Now he knew just what he was putting Double through all those years, and it felt horrible!

Double now bent down and began blowing raspberries in his underarms, causing Russlob to shriek with laughter and buck his torso around on the table, causing it to shift and quiver as if an earthquake was shaking it. The genderfluid also licked and nibbled along the rims, making sure his rough tongue dug deep into his sensitive skin and ensure the nerves really felt the ticklish sensations he provided; this made Russlob howl and wail with hysteria.

"P-PLEASE STAAAAAAAP!" the corrupted hedgehog screamed, tears now flowing down his red cheeks. "I CAN'T TAHAHAHAHAHAHAKE IT ANYMORE!"

"Don't use up all your laughter, Slobby," Double giggled as he snuffled his brother's underarms, quoting him from their first tickle session together. "You're gonna be here for a long while."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!" The snuffling caused Russlob's eyes to practically pop right out of his head, and he released uncontrollable high-pitched squeals and cackles as he thrashed as hard as he possibly could. Russlob hadn't used the snuffling tactic back when he was still an evil tickler, but feeling it now - and on one of his sweetest spots to boot - it was unbearable.

Finally, after what felt like forever, Double stopped tickling, leaving his older brother panting and wheezing in a puddle of his own tears and sweat. The genderfluid hedgehog left him to catch his breath and grabbed a long feather sword from a large trunk in the corner of the torture room.

"Hey, Russlob," he smiled at his brother, turning around to show him the tool. "You know how you're always coming up with new tickle tools? Well, I decided to come up with one of my own, granted there are already a few of these out there. It's a feather sword made with the softest peacock feather in the world, and I'm gonna use it to tickle your back!"

"Oh, my God, no!" Russlob wailed, thrashing around again. He still hadn't caught all his breath, but fear helped him regain his adrenaline and strength needed to thrash, even if it was fruitless.

Double skipped over to his brother's side in glee, then slid the large feather under the table and through his quills. He then began wiggling the feather around, the incredibly soft vane gliding across his bare back through the quills.

"WAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOOOOOOOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Russlob cackled, trying to arch his back upwards to escape the feather's ticklish wrath. This just made it much easier for Double to glide it through his quills and against his back, so he tried slamming his back down against the table to pin the feather in place. Unfortunately for him, his quills got in the way of being able to pin his back to the table, so Double was still able to tickle his back.

"There's no way to escape this time!" the genderfluid hedgehog squeaked, laughing at his brother's fruitless attempts to prevent the tickling. He pulled the feather out, making Russlob wail with laughter in the process, and pulled down a small lever on the side of the table that opened up two trapdoor-like shafts on it, resulting in Russlob's back being fully exposed. After using extra rope to tie his torso down so he couldn't squirm away, Double crawled under the table and began wiggling the feather's tip through his quills.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT TICKLES SO BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAD!" the corrupted hedgehog squealed, trying to lift his torso upwards. The ropes did their jobs, though, and his torso stayed in place for Double to thoroughly enjoy tickling the dickens out of his back.

"It's so funny how ticklish your back is," Double giggled as he swirled the feather's tip around each individual quill a few times before moving on to the next one. "It's actually pretty cute, too."

"OH, PLEASE STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP! DOUBLE, PLEASE, IHIHIHIHIHI'M BEGGING YOOOOOOOU!"

"Okay, fine," Double huffed as he climbed out from under the table. He walked over to his hind paws and smirked. "If you won't let me tickle your back, I'll just have to tickle somewhere else."

"N-No! Please!" Russlob begged, clenching his toes tightly as he tried to pop his paws out of the belts.

"Be lucky I'm not gonna tie your toes back... yet." With a playful wink, Double began to glide the feather along Russlob's soles and paw pads.

"EEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SH-SHIHIHIHIT, THAT TIHIHIHICKLES!" Russlob yowled, his eyes flying wide open in utter shock. His toes also splayed out due to the shock, and his little brother took that as an opportunity to glide the feather under and between his toes, making him cackle even louder. "WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOT THE TOHOHOHOHOHOES!"

"But your toes just adore my feather sword," Double teased with a laugh as he glided the vane against his toe pads.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! N-NO, THEY DOHOHOHOHOHON'T! STAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!"

"Now for the restraints!" Double paused the tickling to tie each of Russlob's toes back with thin, strong string, but not before gliding the string between his toes with a mischievous smirk to draw more squeals from his older brother. Once he finished, he picked the feather sword back up and resumed tickling his toes with the tip and vane.

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEASE STAP, PLEASE STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Russlob cackled, trying desperately to wiggle and clench his toes to protect them from the merciless feather, but the strings held fast. All he could do was thrash his head and buck his torso as much as he possibly could, though he could barely move with the ropes tying him down and the open shafts in the table making his torso slump downwards a bit.

After a few more minutes, Double finally stopped tickling. He placed the feather sword down as he was finished with it, and he then grabbed some hair brushes as well as a bottle of Russlob's latest creation: his highly-concentrated tickle oil. He massaged the oil into his brother's paws, keeping his claws out to give him a few tickles during the massage.

"Ehehehehe! Please don't use thahahahahat!" Russlob squealed, trying to pull his paws away. "I-It's not tehehehested yet!"

"Sure it has, Papa used it on me during one of our father-son bonding times," Double giggled. "Guess he forgot to mention that to you, or ask for permission, but you were fast asleep anyway. I was surprised my laughter didn't wake you up; this stuff makes your paws so freakin' ticklish! Even I couldn't stand it for long, and you know how much I love being tickled!"

"P-Please, Double, just let me go!" Russlob tried one more time to beg. "I hate this, I really, really hate this! Lemme out of here and I won't get you back! Well, if you want me to, I will, but just please stop tickling me!"

"You talk too much..." the genderfluid hedgehog grunted. He walked over to the trunk again and pulled out a recently washed and disinfected ball gag, as well as a black blindfold. "Might as well use the blindfold, too, if using the gag."

" _N-No!_ " Russlob wailed, his eyes wide and filled with fear. " _Please, I beg of you!_ "

"See what I mean? You're starting to bum me out, Russlob." With a smirk, Double wrapped the blindfold around his older brother's eyes and tried to stuff the gag in his mouth, but he kept it tightly closed. Growling in frustration, Double gave his underarms a quick, unexpected tickle. This made Russlob laugh out loud, and he quickly stuffed the gag in his mouth and secured it around his head so he couldn't spit it out. Russlob let out muffled pleas as Double made his way back to his paws.

"Now for the grand finale!" Double smiled with a happy squeal. He quickly grabbed the hairbrushes and began scrubbing them up and down fast and hard against his brother's soles and paw pads, causing him to scream and shriek with hysteria behind the gag.

Desperate to be able to see and beg, or at least laugh properly, the corrupted hedgehog resumed his harsh thrashing and bucking as he cackled madly behind the gag. Almost immediately the blindfold became wet with newly-shed tears.

"This must drive you insane, huh, Slobby?" Double taunted with a smirk as he now scrubbed his toes. "Not being able to see where I strike next or beg for mercy, or even laugh out loud. With your paws so incredibly warm and soft and sensitive to the touch. You know you can't do anything to stop the torture, right? You're forced to take in all that I have to offer, and boy do I have something to offer! We're far from over, you know, so don't think that I'll be finished just because you faint in due time."

The more his younger brother taunted and tormented him, the more helpless Russlob felt, which only increased the sensitivity of his paws. He was cackling and howling and screaming and squealing as hard and loud as his lungs would allow him, but it was all blocked off by the ball gag, making things even worse for him. Tears slid down his cheeks through the blindfold, which was now soaked and unable to hold anymore tears, and he felt his strength slowly leaving him from thrashing around too much. The poor hedgehog felt utterly helpless, unable to escape or endure the torture or even properly laugh. He felt himself slowly go insane.

"Well, lucky for me, I have all the adrenaline shots I need to wake you back up and keep you up and going for at least an hour longer after each time you pass out, and of course I'm just chock-full of ideas and methods to use on you, so unless I get bored or someone comes in to save you, you're never gonna escape the tickles." Double began to chuckle, all the friendly, playful atmosphere vanishing and being overtaken by that of revenge and borderline evil. He scrubbed his poor brother's paws and toes as hard and fast as he could, not letting up even a little, as he giggled devilishly.

Russlob continued to cackle and squeal endlessly, all strength needed to struggle now evaporating. He fell limp, his back hanging out of the open shafts of the table limply, and his paws and toes fell completely still, allowing Double to tickle under and between his toes without them wiggling or squirming as much as the bonds would allow them. Russlob was now completely helpless and at the mercy of his younger brother, unable to do anything but try to force his laughter through the ball gag and hope and pray that someone would rescue him soon; he just knew he couldn't take much more of this!

Minutes passed as Double kept using the hairbrushes on Russlob's paws and toes, and after a while the genderfluid hedgehog replaced them with scrub brushes, which tickled far worse than the hairbrushes. Double scrubbed his paw pads and soles with them, making Russlob scream even louder with laughter behind the gag, but once he reached his toes he fell into silent laughter, making no noises whatsoever as Double tickled on in silence, the scraping of the bristles of the brushes against the sensitive toes being the only audible thing in the room. Then, at long last, Russlob was released from his punishment as he passed out.

Double only chuckled to himself as he picked up an adrenaline shot from the torture table and pricked it in Russlob's chest before pushing down the plunger to release the chemicals into his body. Within seconds, the corrupted hedgehog bolted wide awake again, but he was still wearing the ball gag and blindfold so he couldn't see or speak.

"Welcome back, Russlob," Double's voice greeted devilishly before the sound of an electric toothbrush being turned on was heard. "I hope you're ready, because we've still got a lot of fun ahead of us..."


	2. NSFW Version

**WARNING! This version of the story contains an additional portion of the story at the end, but it is NSFW (not safe for work) so be warned!**

Russlob released a groan as he struggled to crack his eyelids open. He had been asleep, yet he never woke in the middle of the night like his brother and former tickle slave Double does.

"Wh-Why am I?..." he muttered, fatigued by sleepiness, yet didn't - or rather couldn't - feel the need to fall back into his slumber.

Huffing in annoyance, the corrupted hedgehog went to sit up, but he was held back by something. His eyes widened when he realized he was strapped down on his own tickle table!

"What the hell? How did this happen?" he shouted in surprise and anger. He tried using his dark magic to force the belts open, but it wouldn't do anything. He looked at his forepaws and saw large electronic rings on his wrists, preventing him from using magic. He also took notice to a soft breeze ruffling his short fur, and he realized someone had taken off his blue jacket before tying him down.

" _Who did this?_ " Russlob roared as he struggled in his bonds, unable to break free.

"Looks like someone finally woke up," a voice giggled deviously in the shadows.

Russlob recognized the voice immediately and his eyes widened. "Double!"

A dim light overhead suddenly flickered on, causing the corrupted hedgehog to hiss at the light his eyes were not yet used to. After they adjusted to the dim light, he saw the genderfluid hedgehog walk over to him, a playful yet smug smirk stretched across his face.

"Uhh, Double? Mind telling me why I'm tied up like this?" Russlob questioned as he struggled once again, his fury now evaporating as his younger brother approached.

In response, Double let out a devious giggle. "Not so fun being in someone else's shoes, eh, Russlob?"

"W-Wait, what do you-" The corrupted hedgehog stopped mid-sentence and realized with a nervous gulp what was going on. He turned back to his brother and whimpered, "Th-This is about the tickle slave thing way back when, isn't it? P-Please, Double, I didn't mean it, I swear! Please don't tickle me!"

"Hmmm... Lemme think about that..." Grinning deviously yet playfully, the genderfluid hedgehog poked his brother's belly with a finger, causing him to release a small yelp and a massive twitch. "Oh? Is somebody ticklish as well?"

"D-Double, please, don't do this!" Russlob whimpered as he struggled.

"Sorry. I love you, but I still feel the need to have some sweet revenge." Double drew out a tiny claw from his index finger and slowly glided it across Russlob's belly, causing it to tremble and wiggle a lot.

"E-Ehehehe! P-Please don't!" the corrupted hedgehog giggled, trying desperately to escape his little brother's tickly claw.

"Too soon to stop," Double smirked as he began slowly scribbling all his claws against his belly, causing his brother to giggle a bit louder, struggling more.

"A-Ahahahahaha! Double, please! I'm sahahahaharry!"

"And I forgive you, but I still feel you deserve this." The genderfluid hedgehog picked up his tickling pace a bit as he slid his wiggling claws to either of his older brother's sides, making his giggles evolve into moderate laughter.

"Ahahahahahahaha! Please stahahahap, Double!" Russlob begged as he yanked on the restraints holding his arms up. As expected, he was unable to protect his vulnerable torso no matter how hard he tugged.

Double's claws slid up to his ribs and be began to glide his claws across each individual rib, causing the corrupted hedgehog to release high-pitched squeaks and giggles.

"Ehehehehehahahahaha! No! Stahahahap it! Eheheheheeee!"

"Okay, warm-up's over," Double smirked as he stopped, giving his older brother a little break. "Now it's time for some real fun!"

"N-No, Double, please don't! Ple-EEEEEEEE!" Russlob's pleas were cut off as his younger brother scribbled his claws against his underarms. He thrashed around as hard as he could, desperate to protect his sweet spot, but no matter what he did he couldn't shake the sharp, tickling claws off. "PLEASE STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!"

"No way, I'm having too much fun!" Double grinned excitedly as he tickled much faster, gliding his claws lightly around the rims and then scratching and skittering them in the pits.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH, GAHAHAHAHAHAWD! PLEEEEEHEHEHEHEASE!" the corrupted hedgehog wailed, thrashing his head from side to side as his eyes brimmed with tears. Double had obviously become quite the tickler over the years, especially with the help of Russlob's sessions with him back when he was starting out as an evil, merciless torturer. Now he knew just what he was putting Double through all those years, and it felt horrible!

Double now bent down and began blowing raspberries in his underarms, causing Russlob to shriek with laughter and buck his torso around on the table, causing it to shift and quiver as if an earthquake was shaking it. The genderfluid also licked and nibbled along the rims, making sure his rough tongue dug deep into his sensitive skin and ensure the nerves really felt the ticklish sensations he provided; this made Russlob howl and wail with hysteria.

"P-PLEASE STAAAAAAAP!" the corrupted hedgehog screamed, tears now flowing down his red cheeks. "I CAN'T TAHAHAHAHAHAHAKE IT ANYMORE!"

"Don't use up all your laughter, Slobby," Double giggled as he snuffled his brother's underarms, quoting him from their first tickle session together. "You're gonna be here for a long while."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!" The snuffling caused Russlob's eyes to practically pop right out of his head, and he released uncontrollable high-pitched squeals and cackles as he thrashed as hard as he possibly could. Russlob hadn't used the snuffling tactic back when he was still an evil tickler, but feeling it now - and on one of his sweetest spots to boot - it was unbearable.

Finally, after what felt like forever, Double stopped tickling, leaving his older brother panting and wheezing in a puddle of his own tears and sweat. The genderfluid hedgehog left him to catch his breath and grabbed a long feather sword from a large trunk in the corner of the torture room.

"Hey, Russlob," he smiled at his brother, turning around to show him the tool. "You know how you're always coming up with new tickle tools? Well, I decided to come up with one of my own, granted there are already a few of these out there. It's a feather sword made with the softest peacock feather in the world, and I'm gonna use it to tickle your back!"

"Oh, my God, no!" Russlob wailed, thrashing around again. He still hadn't caught all his breath, but fear helped him regain his adrenaline and strength needed to thrash, even if it was fruitless.

Double skipped over to his brother's side in glee, then slid the large feather under the table and through his quills. He then began wiggling the feather around, the incredibly soft vane gliding across his bare back through the quills.

"WAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOOOOOOOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Russlob cackled, trying to arch his back upwards to escape the feather's ticklish wrath. This just made it much easier for Double to glide it through his quills and against his back, so he tried slamming his back down against the table to pin the feather in place. Unfortunately for him, his quills got in the way of being able to pin his back to the table, so Double was still able to tickle his back.

"There's no way to escape this time!" the genderfluid hedgehog squeaked, laughing at his brother's fruitless attempts to prevent the tickling. He pulled the feather out, making Russlob wail with laughter in the process, and pulled down a small lever on the side of the table that opened up two trapdoor-like shafts on it, resulting in Russlob's back being fully exposed. After using extra rope to tie his torso down so he couldn't squirm away, Double crawled under the table and began wiggling the feather's tip through his quills.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT TICKLES SO BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAD!" the corrupted hedgehog squealed, trying to lift his torso upwards. The ropes did their jobs, though, and his torso stayed in place for Double to thoroughly enjoy tickling the dickens out of his back.

"It's so funny how ticklish your back is," Double giggled as he swirled the feather's tip around each individual quill a few times before moving on to the next one. "It's actually pretty cute, too."

"OH, PLEASE STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP! DOUBLE, PLEASE, IHIHIHIHIHI'M BEGGING YOOOOOOOU!"

"Okay, fine," Double huffed as he climbed out from under the table. He walked over to his hind paws and smirked. "If you won't let me tickle your back, I'll just have to tickle somewhere else."

"N-No! Please!" Russlob begged, clenching his toes tightly as he tried to pop his paws out of the belts.

"Be lucky I'm not gonna tie your toes back... yet." With a playful wink, Double began to glide the feather along Russlob's soles and paw pads.

"EEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SH-SHIHIHIHIT, THAT TIHIHIHICKLES!" Russlob yowled, his eyes flying wide open in utter shock. His toes also splayed out due to the shock, and his little brother took that as an opportunity to glide the feather under and between his toes, making him cackle even louder. "WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOT THE TOHOHOHOHOHOES!"

"But your toes just adore my feather sword," Double teased with a laugh as he glided the vane against his toe pads.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! N-NO, THEY DOHOHOHOHOHON'T! STAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!"

"Now for the restraints!" Double paused the tickling to tie each of Russlob's toes back with thin, strong string, but not before gliding the string between his toes with a mischievous smirk to draw more squeals from his older brother. Once he finished, he picked the feather sword back up and resumed tickling his toes with the tip and vane.

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEASE STAP, PLEASE STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Russlob cackled, trying desperately to wiggle and clench his toes to protect them from the merciless feather, but the strings held fast. All he could do was thrash his head and buck his torso as much as he possibly could, though he could barely move with the ropes tying him down and the open shafts in the table making his torso slump downwards a bit.

After a few more minutes, Double finally stopped tickling. He placed the feather sword down as he was finished with it, and he then grabbed some hair brushes as well as a bottle of Russlob's latest creation: his highly-concentrated tickle oil. He massaged the oil into his brother's paws, keeping his claws out to give him a few tickles during the massage.

"Ehehehehe! Please don't use thahahahahat!" Russlob squealed, trying to pull his paws away. "I-It's not tehehehested yet!"

"Sure it has, Papa used it on me during one of our father-son bonding times," Double giggled. "Guess he forgot to mention that to you, or ask for permission, but you were fast asleep anyway. I was surprised my laughter didn't wake you up; this stuff makes your paws so freakin' ticklish! Even I couldn't stand it for long, and you know how much I love being tickled!"

"P-Please, Double, just let me go!" Russlob tried one more time to beg. "I hate this, I really, really hate this! Lemme out of here and I won't get you back! Well, if you want me to, I will, but just please stop tickling me!"

"You talk too much..." the genderfluid hedgehog grunted. He walked over to the trunk again and pulled out a recently washed and disinfected ball gag, as well as a black blindfold. "Might as well use the blindfold, too, if using the gag."

" _N-No!_ " Russlob wailed, his eyes wide and filled with fear. " _Please, I beg of you!_ "

"See what I mean? You're starting to bum me out, Russlob." With a smirk, Double wrapped the blindfold around his older brother's eyes and tried to stuff the gag in his mouth, but he kept it tightly closed. Growling in frustration, Double gave his underarms a quick, unexpected tickle. This made Russlob laugh out loud, and he quickly stuffed the gag in his mouth and secured it around his head so he couldn't spit it out. Russlob let out muffled pleas as Double made his way back to his paws.

"Now for the grand finale!" Double smiled with a happy squeal. He quickly grabbed the hairbrushes and began scrubbing them up and down fast and hard against his brother's soles and paw pads, causing him to scream and shriek with hysteria behind the gag.

Desperate to be able to see and beg, or at least laugh properly, the corrupted hedgehog resumed his harsh thrashing and bucking as he cackled madly behind the gag. Almost immediately the blindfold became wet with newly-shed tears.

"This must drive you insane, huh, Slobby?" Double taunted with a smirk as he now scrubbed his toes. "Not being able to see where I strike next or beg for mercy, or even laugh out loud. With your paws so incredibly warm and soft and sensitive to the touch. You know you can't do anything to stop the torture, right? You're forced to take in all that I have to offer, and boy do I have something to offer! We're far from over, you know, so don't think that I'll be finished just because you faint in due time."

The more his younger brother taunted and tormented him, the more helpless Russlob felt, which only increased the sensitivity of his paws. He was cackling and howling and screaming and squealing as hard and loud as his lungs would allow him, but it was all blocked off by the ball gag, making things even worse for him. Tears slid down his cheeks through the blindfold, which was now soaked and unable to hold anymore tears, and he felt his strength slowly leaving him from thrashing around too much. The poor hedgehog felt utterly helpless, unable to escape or endure the torture or even properly laugh. He felt himself slowly go insane.

"Well, lucky for me, I have all the adrenaline shots I need to wake you back up and keep you up and going for at least an hour longer after each time you pass out, and of course I'm just chock-full of ideas and methods to use on you, so unless I get bored or someone comes in to save you, you're never gonna escape the tickles." Double began to chuckle, all the friendly, playful atmosphere vanishing and being overtaken by that of revenge and borderline evil. He scrubbed his poor brother's paws and toes as hard and fast as he could, not letting up even a little, as he giggled devilishly.

Russlob continued to cackle and squeal endlessly, all strength needed to struggle now evaporating. He fell limp, his back hanging out of the open shafts of the table limply, and his paws and toes fell completely still, allowing Double to tickle under and between his toes without them wiggling or squirming as much as the bonds would allow them. Russlob was now completely helpless and at the mercy of his younger brother, unable to do anything but try to force his laughter through the ball gag and hope and pray that someone would rescue him soon; he just knew he couldn't take much more of this!

Minutes passed as Double kept using the hairbrushes on Russlob's paws and toes, and after a while the genderfluid hedgehog replaced them with scrub brushes, which tickled far worse than the hairbrushes. Double scrubbed his paw pads and soles with them, making Russlob scream even louder with laughter behind the gag, but once he reached his toes he fell into silent laughter, making no noises whatsoever as Double tickled on in silence, the scraping of the bristles of the brushes against the sensitive toes being the only audible thing in the room. Then, at long last, Russlob was released from his punishment as he passed out.

Double only chuckled to himself as he picked up an adrenaline shot from the torture table and pricked it in Russlob's chest before pushing down the plunger to release the chemicals into his body. Within seconds, the corrupted hedgehog bolted wide awake again, but he was still wearing the ball gag and blindfold so he couldn't see or speak.

"Welcome back, Russlob," Double's voice greeted devilishly before the sound of an electric toothbrush being turned on was heard. "I hope you're ready, because we've still got a lot of fun ahead of us..."

"M-Mmmph!' Russlob muffled loudly, obviously trying to beg for mercy. The adrenaline recently shot through his body gave him the strength to squirm and struggle once again, but as usual it was all in vain.

"I'm actually gonna try something else," Double suddenly said, turning off the toothbrush and placing it back on the torture table. He then grabbed a lone fluffy feather and smirked, blushing a bit, as he walked over to Russlob's torso. He began to brush it quickly against Russlob's underarms, making his burst out laughing behind the gag, his arms tugging at the restraints as hard as he could.

Double giggled as he slowly glided the feather down his left side, waving it from side to side as he dragged it downward, causing his older brother to try and pull his torso away from the feather. The ropes still held him in place, so he barely moved a muscle.

Finally, the feather glided along the underside of his belly, making it twitch and quiver, and he hesitated before gliding down between his legs.

Russlob's eyes widened behind the blindfold as he released a shocked gasp, and he felt his cheeks grow hot in a flash. He broke out into not begs, but demands for Double to stop, as he tried bucking his lower torso around.

"Nothing's taboo in this family, Slobby," Double smirked as he slowly and lightly glided the feather's tip around the pelvic area, making the corrupted hedgehog squeal loudly. "Hope you don't mind if I tickle someplace completely different."

" _Nmmmmph!_ " Russlob screamed from behind the gag, desperate to escape the next round of the more humiliating torture. He shrieked with hysteria as he felt the vane of the feather gliding the underside of his jewels, and he struggled to yank at the restraints hold his legs down so he could cover his pelvic area with them, but they wouldn't budge.

Double snickered at Russlob's reaction and feathered all over the jewels, giggling as they trembled to the touch of the soft feather. At long last, despite Russlob wanting so badly to prevent it, his rod began to slowly slide out. It was still soft, but the genderfluid hedgehog knew he could make it grow hard in no time at all.

Double swirled the feather around against the head, making Russlob scream and wail loudly behind the gag with hysteria. The rod trembled before growing out a little more, giving Double more places to tease.

After a long while, Russlob's rod finally finished growing out, and the genderfluid hedgehog started brushing the feather up and down the base, circling around the head, and gliding under the jewels. The soft tickling was driving Russlob absolutely crazy - it tickled _way_ too much! What he wouldn't give to clamp his legs together tightly to protect his hedgiehood from the torment, or at least laugh out loud without this dumb ball gag blocking out his sounds!

Double finally stopped after a while and replaced the feather with his feather sword. He then glided the unbearably soft feather all over his hedgiehood, giggling as the rod trembled and twitched nonstop in a mixture of disguised pleasure and pure agony.

"NMMM! PLLSM! STAMMPH!" Russlob cackled from behind the gag, more tears falling down his fluffy red cheeks, which were a bit clotted and messy from the dried liquid. He tried again to buck his lower torso around and throw off Double's aim, but once again the ropes got in the way of that, so he was forced to sit perfectly still as the feather sword tickled his most sensitive spot on his entire body.

Double suddenly grinned evilly as he stopped tickling and placed the feather sword down on the torture table. Then, he concentrated hard, channeling his magical energy to his forepaws, and finally his paws glowed pink. The aura surrounded the feather sword, two scrub brushes, two hairbrushes, and a feather duster, and they were all levitated into the air.

"Now to really make you laugh!" Double grinned as he worked his magic, sending each tickle tool to tickle different parts of Russlob's body. He scrubbed his underarms with the scrub brushes, feathered his back with the feather duster, brushed his paws and toes with the hairbrushes, and glided the feather sword across his hedgiehood and jewels. The genderfluid let out a giggle at the muffled sound of his older brother screaming loudly in ballistical hysteria.

Russlob was thrashing as hard as he possibly could, yet he felt as though he had absolutely no control over his body movements. His mind was slowly turning to mush, for the harsh torture was just too much to bear, and being unable to scream for mercy or laugh out loud was driving him crazy! As he cackled uncontrollably and endlessly, he could slowly feel his sanity draining out of him with every passing moment, the tools tickling worse and worse by the second. He wasn't going to be able to stand much more before snapping into insanity.

"Now we can bring in the toothbrush!" Double giggled before turning on the toothbrush he had previously and scrubbing it in between his immobile toes, which were now light red along with the rest of his intensely tormented sweet spots.

Poor Russlob just cackled louder to the toe tickling, and right then and there every last remaining drop of hope he had for escaping evaporated. He wasn't going to get out of this mess for a long time. Ecstasy, Violet, Bramble, and Thistle were all fast asleep, and of course Russlob just _had_ to install padding inside his tickle torture room walls, making the room soundproof, so they wouldn't be able to hear him no matter how loud he tried to laugh. Double showed no signs of stopping whatsoever, which just increased the helplessness the corrupted hedgehog felt.

He finally knew just how it really felt to be the victim of a merciless tickler, and it was the absolute worst possible position to be in in the entire world...


End file.
